


The first of many to come

by Clawnus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Injury, Starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clawnus/pseuds/Clawnus





	The first of many to come

The quiet drops of water could be heard a creak as his armor bent under the weight but the weight of what all he saw was darkness. Darkness and death. Light footsteps echoed in throughout where he was. He was ready to embrace death ready for whatever will come then the footsteps became more frequent and heavier as they came closer. 

‘What now?’

‘why me?’

he thought then something dawned on him. He didn’t know his name or his family if he has one. 

“Hello? Can you hear me? My name is bandwidth and I am here to help anyone I can.” 

He said- was it he it seems too high pitched to be a mech. The weight was suddenly lifted off him finally feeling free. Multiple bots were there to get the rocks off this massive bot. The bot was massive at least three times the size of Bandwidth. 

“be careful we don’t want him hurt anymore.”He said then helped them take the injured bot from under the rocks and carried him to the medical tent where they were working at.

The large bot took a while to get back to base and calmly set him on the medical table, assessing his injuries. He had multiple cracked ribs, a broken arm, dents, and scratches all over his body and a fully cracked visor but only shown the bottom of his optics. He put him to sleep to start the surgery and started with his ribs putting most of them back in place so they could grow back together the wrapped his arm up so he wouldn’t move it too much. Once that was all done, he buffed all the dents out and did his best with the scratches.

He left his visor alone placing a similar one next to him ready for when he wakes up. After a few days of him being stuck in a coma, the large bot woke up with a grumble. Bandwidth turned from his papers and jumped as he saw the green visored mech staring at him.

“y-y. you’re up.” He had a handset behind his back as he moved closer to the unmoving mech with only his chest softly rising and falling. 

“So, we need to know the basic information. What is your name and age?” the mech on the berth stayed silent for a moment. “I was born before this war broke out so over fiftyish million years and my name is- “he went silent again. “it begins with a T that’s all I remember.”

Bandwidth looked at him weirdly. “you don’t remember your name even with being such a powerful bot probably fighting.”

He stopped realizing the purple mark across his chest and pulled his gun out. “Decepticon!” 

the large bot got up and transformed into his wolf form. “I may be, but you won’t get me.” He started to run but got shot down by Bandwidth with a loud yelp. “oh, I will if you can’t use your hind leg.”

The wolf growled and stood up with his wounded leg clinging to himself. “I was wrong.” Bandwidth shot at him again with the wolf quickly dodging every shot. 

The other bots came to fight the wolf and took him down with only one casualty getting his arm ripped off. The wolf was muzzled and tied up on a short chain inside to make sure the rest of the Decepticons didn’t retrieve him that connected with a blue-collar around his neck with the letter ‘t’ as to a request by Bandwidth so it was more personal for the wolf.

After about a month he stopped moving and eating with him getting weaker day by day till he couldn't stand. Bandwidth was getting worried about his health trying to get him to eat but it didn’t work. Nothing did with him.

After another month bandwidth would just watch his reaction as he put his bowl beside him like usual. Once again, no movement from the wolf, he had begun to think he was dead or so close to it. he went up to him and calmly put a servo on his head softly. 

“You okay T?” the wolf weakly growled barely making any sound then coughed up some Energon. Bandwidth untied the chain and took of the muzzle as he did his best to move the weak wolf. The guard looked over and help to see the wolf barely a threat to them in this state.

“Put him on the table he needs an Energon transfusion quickly.” The guard nods and hooks himself up to the transfer tube and the other side to the slowly dying wolf on the table.

“Let’s hope he can pull through even if he is a Decepticon, they are saying that the war is ending apparently.” Bandwidth and the guard had a conversation until he needed to take the transfusion tube out and sat down against the table hearing a shuffle above and a ping.

The wolf had sat up slowly and smirked slightly as it looked to them. "Thanks for the help Autobots." He knocked Bandwidth over and swiped at the guard who jumped back enough for the wolf to jump down and start running “Later losers.” The wolf said in a deep voice before stopped in front of the cave entrance finally seeing the sunshine brightly across the rocky landscape.

Feeling the carbon fibre fur on his back raise slightly in the cold and ran towards the Decepticon base hearing the distant cheering of the Decepticons in the base he stopped in front of the door where he met Megatron.

“Well-done Thunderwave I thought you would never escape the caves but what is that?” he pointed at his collar with the T on. Was his name really Thunderwave?

“It is a collar my lord one the small autoboot medic put on me after he repaired me.” Out of the shadows, a gun was shot and Thunderwave quickly moved out of the way.

“He is a traitor! He stayed with the Autobots for over two months!” Thunderwave growled and moved closer his fur stood on ends in a defencive mannner, his large fangs on show.

The bot known as Tarn moved back a bit knowing he was at a disadvantage with Thunderwave being taller than him even in wolf form.

“Commander Thunderwave back down or I will have to put you down. You are in no fighting condition.” Megatron came up to them pulling him away by his collar. “There is no fighting amongst ourselves we are at a shortage of bots at the moment we can't have anymore casualties.” 

Thunderwave turned away and walked with soundwave deep into the base. “So, what happened in the base to made you this weak, you can bearely stand nevermind walk?” Thunderwave and soundwave entered the medbay and Thunder just stops the space reminding him of Bandwidth sat at his desk or calmly watching him lay in the corner of the room. 

“Commander, you phased out.” Thunderwave shook his head and got out of his daydream. 

“Sorry I am used to doing that for most of the day with nothing to do.” Soundwave nodded in acknowledgment. “Well you’re back with us and Megatron expects you to be our main fighter and torturer, what information did you uncover?” 

Thunderwave went up to the medical table where Flash was stood. “Their medical base is in the cave systems so we can take it out then we can attack them head-on and hopefully lower their numbers.” Soundwave smiled slightly under his mask. “you can guide us when you get back to fighting condition.”

Thunderwave nodded jumping up onto the table to be scanned with a wince on the landing forgetting about his hurt leg and Flash sat him down. “Well you hurt that badly didn’t you Thunder.” He nodded and lay down ready for whatever pain comes his way and was once again put to sleep.

He phased out again after he was healed and immediately coughed up some pills that were just given to him. “Thunder! You’re meant to swallow those!” Flash ran up to him and he cowered back a bit in shock with his ears down to show he wasn’t going to fight. 

“Commander Thunderwave. Are you okay you never did this to me before?” Flash reached a hand out expecting to be bitten but she didn’t and ran her hand cautiously along his back, finding all the scars from previous battles. “You need them take them, Commander.” 

Thunderwave didn’t move and only whined softly as her hand ran over the scars. She got new ones and handed him more. “Now take them and you’ll be all fine.” She left him be and waited till he took the pills. 

He walked to his berth room to get some rest as he listened to the smaller cons around him mutter happily to each other but that didn’t last when he saw Tarn and his makeshift little group. 

Tarn came closer as Thunder finally took his pills and looked to Tarn, a growl in his deep voice. “What do you want Tarn.” He stayed there before Tarn pulled on the chain that replaced the collar.

“I think you should join us. We will be unstoppable with you at my side.” Thunder watched tarn carefully before tilting his head some then stood up straight.

“Well, what will I get out of all of it?” Tarn didn’t even wait a second before responding. “Anything you want. You can torture them, kill them and I will let you lead us into battle.”

Thunder thought then grin baring his fangs. “I like the sound of that but you must promise me this. Whoever I don’t want you to kill you won’t. Okay, Tarn?”

Tarn nodded and let the heavy chain go. “Anything Sir.” Thunder nodded and they soon went, Tarn happy and ecstatic about what he just did. Thunder went into his room and sat on his berth, looking to his shattered mirror.

He was tired and just wanted to sleep but he couldn’t since he escaped the Autobots and sat there before going to get his blanket.

A thick fluffy blanket filled most of the cupboard, purple with some spots of deep pink. He grabbed it and curled up with the blanket around him and hugged it.

He was a soft bot on the inside. Tomorrow he was got to get a signina he made for any animals amongst the Decepticons and he was the first and getting the Decepticon signina moved for his new one. Somehow he fell asleep, Flash most likely put a sleeping pill in with his medication, damned femme. 

Smart but annoying.


End file.
